1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a DC-DC converter and a display apparatus including a DC-DC converter.
2. Description of the Related Art
A DC-DC converter may experience broadband power noise caused by various influences. For example, rising noise and falling noise may occur when a switch of the DC-DC converter is turned on and off.
Various attempts have been made to offset this noise. For example, a snubber circuit may be connected to ends of the switch. Such a circuit might reduce the amplitude of a ring waveform generated when the switch turned on and off. However, the snubber circuit increases the number of elements of the converter and thus the efficiency of the DC-DC converter may be reduced.